Blood of Di Immortales
by grimm129604
Summary: You all probably know about Blood of Olympus, right? Well this is that very book, told from the perspectives of Camp Half-Blood and a few members of Camp Jupiter! Perspectives of: Clarisse La Rue, Will Solace, Venus Rule (O.C.), Octavian & Michael Sway (O.C.). (Also includes more O.C.s and also new cabins!)
1. I - Clarisse

**I**

**CLARISSE**

**"What's happening over there?"** Clarisse asked Jenny, a demigod daughter of Enyo, sister of Ares. Weapons hung from the cabin walls, and crimson beds with scarlet sequoia arches and frames. Clarisse stopped sharpening her blade with one she'd found on the wall.

"I don't know," Jenny frowned, looking out of the window on the wall of Cabin 22. The walls were a dull and deep cinnabar tone, Enyo was the minor goddess of war and devastation, so bloody colours were appropriate. Given their heritage, Clarisse &amp; Jenny got along well.

"Something's up with Cabin 21," Clarisse muttered, before she realised that Cabin 21 was Eileithyia's cabin, the goddess of childbirth! Clarisse sheathed her dagger and ran from the cabin into the one across the clearing, Jenny following swiftly. Cabin 21 was quite bland, with white quartz walls with occasional flower designs that were quite calming. The automatic door reminded Clarisse of a hospital, a maternity ward must be what they were aiming for. All beds were separated by white linen curtains, and all of the beds had plump pillows, soft duvets and chest-like cabinets for belongings beside it.

"Ah!" Screamed a slim woman in a silky white dress, with a pronounced bump in her stomach, as she was lowered into a bed. She looked elegant, despite the fact she was covered in sweat.

"Mellie?" Clarisse asked the aura, wind spirit.

"Yes?" Mellie asked, breathing heavily, but smiling when she saw the daughter of Ares, "Oh, it's good to see you!"

"And you!" Clarisse smiled, but then she returned her attention to the bump, "You and Hedge..?"

Mellie laughed, "Yes, and now look at me. I've got a little goat-baby kicking around inside of me!"

"How long until you're you due?" Jenny asked, to which Mellie pondered.

"About eight days," Chase interrupted, son of Eileithyia.

"How did you?" Mellie asked, but sighed and sank into the bed; exhausted, "You're a demigod of childbirth, of course you know. Argh!" She screamed again as the babies kicked.

"That's been happening for months?" Clarisse asked, bewildered as to how she could withstand such pain; it looked worse than war.

"Yes," Mellie panted, letting her head fall back into the pillow.

"Why are you here, though?" Jenny asked, "Isn't Persephone or Pan's Cabin good enough?"

"It's not that," Mellie warned them, "Gaia must be whispering to the trees; there's only a few dryads still on our side. The others shunned me, and the Persephone Cabin has been reduced to a fortress against the nature spirits, no way in, no way out. The satyrs are doing their best to calm the dryads and nymphs, but they're becoming evil."

"That's not good," Clarisse murmured, "I'll have to go and tell Cabin 4."

"It's fine," Jenny told Clarisse, "I'll go, I'll tell Miranda to send a few campers in there to keep things under control."

"No," Clarisse told her, "I'll call a meeting in the Big House, Chase, that includes you."

Chase grumbled, "As soon as we get a patient, I have to go. Fine, I'll get Leon from Cabin 23, you get the others."

"Okay," Clarisse agreed, and she ran across to Cabin 22, to meet Harry Flare, head of the cabin. Despite their close relation, the two couldn't stand each other, so Clarisse just opened the cabin door and yelled and him to go to the Big House for a meeting. Then Clarisse left there to got to Cabin 20, Hecate's cabin.

"Lou?" Clarisse asked cautiously, careful not to step inside the recently-built yet archaic-looking building. Her experience as a maple tree had taught Clarisse to be wary around Cabin 20. Lou Ellen stepped out of the rune-covered stone brick cabin.

"What is it?" she asked Clarisse.

"A meeting in the Big House, Chase will have explained it to Chiron by the time you get there." Clarisse told her, before walking down the red carpet that led to Cabin 19.

When she entered, cameras flashed in her face, stunning her temporarily. But then continued her journey into the small casino and saw the illegal gambling going on.

"Hey!" Clarisse shouted, and everyone froze, but returned to their games. Except Leila O'Brien, head of Tyche's Cabin, goddess of luck &amp; chance.

"A meeting?" Leila asked in her heavy Irish accent, she was evidence of 'Luck O' the Irish', she never lost a game, unless it was a war game.

"Yeah," Clarisse muttered, frowning at the other cabin members. Partially because the cabin was pretty much illegal, but also because it was _much_ larger than any other cabins, even Zeus', which was built the biggest, "How is this place so big?"

Leila chuckled, "Hecate's kids don't get _all_ the magic, ya know? See ya!" And Clarisse was left to enter one of her favourite and least favourite cabins; Hebe's cabin. When she entered Cabin 18, Clarisse felt a huge surge of energy and happiness; youthfulness.

"Hey Clarisse," smiled James Seward, descendant of William H. Seward, who Annabeth claims to have been a son of Hebe. Even though James was considered a legacy, no-one could tell by how many generations, because he was the most powerful of the Cabin. Most certainly the eldest, but he looked around fourteen. For all they knew; William changed his name and went to camp!

"Meeting," Clarisse said, trying to say as little as possible in order to make sure the air couldn't persuade her to stay; this place was worse than a conversation with a Peitho demigod. Clarisse still had a powerful urge to stop everything and start building that cabin, but it was planned for Cabin 30, and they'd only just built 23 when the war began. The recently built cabin was one to Heracles, the husband of Hebe. The cabins were also built very similarly, with white marble walls, little alcoves in the walls that held cosy beds, surrounding the fountain with magically replenishing water at the top; it was supposedly a fountain of youth. Clarisse had never been bothered enough to try.

"Okay then," James smiled, and he whistled as he swayed out of the cabin. Clarisse followed in a much more deadpan mood.

At least she got to meet Hyder Antage; head of Cabin 17. As Clarisse entered Nike's Cabin, competitiveness engulfed her, and she was fine with that. There was a small dice table in the corner that Chiron had given them to control their need for challenge, but the place was also decorated with swords, daggers, scimitars and other fun things hanging from the pale gold, marble walls; even more weapons than Ares. Although this cabin didn't have landmines, which caused a smile to spread on Clarisse's face.

"Think fast!" A familiar English voice warned. Clarisse's smile stuck as she jumped and ducked at the same time, dodging two daggers that would have hit her. She picked them from the air and launched them at the boy who'd thrown them. Hyder smirked and caught them while they were still in motion, "If it isn't my favourite Ares camper!"

"Hey Hyder," Clarisse introduced herself. Hyder was charming, with black hair that seemed to style itself professionally, a stunning white smile and sparkling amethyst eyes. Apparently he had 'Alexandria's Genesis', meaning he had ancestry in Greece &amp; Egypt, which his pale complexion wouldn't lead you to believe. If Clarisse wasn't dating Chris Rodriguez, she'd probably be dating Hyder. But at the moment he was just a good friend, "There's a meeting in the Big House. And you'd better lose the daggers before you go."

Hyder faked disappointment, but launched them at a marble wall; where they stuck. Then they both left, but Clarisse only left to enter Cabin 16; Nemesis' cabin. Clarisse walked into the schizophrenic colour scheme that was called Cabin 16. One side was almost glowing white and was where the children who favoured balance over revenge stayed, yet the other half absorbed the light into its blackness; this was where the children who favoured revenge over balance slept. Clarisse spun around and pointed at a random camper, "You! Meeting in the Big House, now." The girl sighed and left, Nemesis' children were strong believers in equality; in one of them proclaimed themselves counsellor then the others would tear them apart. So all of the cabin members knew all the rules and just went if they were selected.

Cabin 15 was different, Hypnos' kids weren't believers in equality; they were just too tired to choose one. The place was almost a regular log cabin, if you ignored the giant poplar tree that dripped milky white liquid Clarisse knew better than to touch, if she did, she'd lose her memories to the Lethe. Despite their laziness, however, Clovis was the eldest, and therefore the counsellor. Clarisse knew exactly how much pain it took to wake him up, the strongest pinch she could muster on the tip of his chin.

"Ow!" Clovis shouted, fully awake (a rare occasion) and he leapt up in a ninja position, "Who is it? Clarisse?"

"Yes," Clarisse sighed, "Go get Butch and take him to the Big House for a meeting; okay?"

"Fine," Clovis muttered, he was tired, but he knew the pain would keep him awake for at least another minute.

"Then go," Clarisse directed him to the door.

Then she woke up Pollux in Cabin 12, who grumbled and rolled over. Clarisse was slightly unnerved by the huge statues of Dionysus, Ganymede and many famous drunks from ancient Greece. An infinitely refilling wine barrel was the centrepiece of the cabin, Dionysus had a lock on it that he opened for celebrations, but Cabin 11 and 12 got along nicely, so it wasn't often locked. "You have to get up Pollux, it's two in the afternoon!"

"Do _you_ have a hangover?" Pollux mocked, but it was difficult to tell which one of them he was mocking.

"No," Clarisse told him, "Because I follow the law."

Pollux stifled a laugh as he stood and got dressed, "Landmines ring a bell?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "I can't be bothered with you or the Hermes twins, get them up and take them to the Big House, will you?"

Pollux sighed, "Fine, just go and get Drew."

Clarisse remembered who was head of Cabin 10 now that Piper was on the Argo II, "Get her too? Thanks!" Clarisse said, running from Dionysus' cabin and ambling over to Cabin 9.

Nyssa, who was in charge until Leo returned, was arguing with Malcolm, head of Cabin 6 while Annabeth was gone. They were hunched over blueprints on a workbench that was in the midst of welding and coding. For some reason the other campers were jealous of, ever since the 'Curse of Cabin Nine' had gone, computers, phones and other electronic devices worked in that cabin; with no adverse affects! It turned out that coding was a skill Hephaestus campers were magnificent at.

"Meeting in the Big House!" Clarisse shouted in.

"No, I'm not hungry," Nyssa responded without looking up from the blueprints.

"Maybe soon," Malcolm added, still engaged in the prints.

"Get them to the Big House?" Clarisse asked Harley, and the little boy shrugged and walked towards them while Clarisse left to Cabin 7, Apollo's cabin. Will Solace nearly sliced her head off with a stray arrow. Toppling over, Clarisse got a slight glance into the fabulous interior of the cabin. Gold laced sheets were spread over beds, an easel rested against a wall, there was a notebook on each bed, and also a bow hanging from the back wall perfectly in the centre. Clarisse hadn't seen it before, but had no more time to ponder as her face was already in the grass.

"Oh my gods!" He shouted, throwing down his bow and running towards her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Clarisse told him, "We've got a meeting in the Big House now, and can you get Tyson too?"

"Sure," Will said, helping Clarisse up and they walked to the other cabins in awkward silence. Sometimes Clarisse wondered if Will had a crush on her, he always seemed protective to her. When they reach the third and fourth cabins, they split and entered the cabins.

"Hello?" Clarisse echoed into the Demeter cabin through the vine covered door. Pushing the hinged spruce plank, she peered into the darkness, the firefly lamps were gone, and shadows shrouded the interior. Slowly wielding her dagger, she stepped into the black.


	2. II - Clarisse

**II**

**CLARISSE  
**

**Spirits of Earth were the last things Clarisse wanted.** She'd opened the dark door, entered the charcoal cabin and BAM! Ghosts in her face! She promptly stumbled into a wall and the doors slammed shut behind her, the weeping, moaning and screaming grew louder the further into the cabin she stepped. Then she walked right into an ogre, no, not an ogre, this thing had six arms and was spewing dirt from his feet into the ground he was stick in; Earthborn. The creature swivelled and almost slid towards her, the ground pushing him, and Clarisse had to think fast; her plan involved the basic parts to any demigod plan. Step 1: Dodge the enemy. Step 2: Launch yourself at the confused enemy. Step 3: Use any sharp weapon to hand for the rest. Soon enough, a pile of dirt was all that was left of him, but a scream from somewhere fairly close caught her attention; it sounded like Miranda!

"Help!" The voice screamed again, but in the faint light of her Celestial Bronze sword, the only things for Clarisse to see were Earthborn and Spirits. Soon, all of the Earthborn had gone, and Clarisse was bombarded by even more Spirits of Earth. Clarisse had only ever fought one before, it had been one of the toughest fights she'd ever fought, and now there were at least hundreds of them in Camp Half-Blood. Another scream focused Clarisse, and she climbed down the ladder that lead to Cabin 4's garden. Yes, there was a rather large one on the outside, but this garden was at least the size of a football field and currently home to possible genocide. The Spirits of Earth were glowing from a statue of a man with antlers and a bird companion on his shoulder. It didn't have the right legs to be Pan or even Faunus, but there weren't any more male nature deities she could name. The statue smiled even more, going from relaxed to demonic, and the Spirits grew even more restless, doubtlessly summoned from the statue. The Earthborn, however, had no explanation except the ever popular excuse 'The Romans did it'. Clarisse hoped this was the case, because if the Greeks did it, Earthborn are really bad at taking orders.

"Clarisse!" Miranda shouted from the other side of the garden. She was precariously balanced on the leaves of a palm tree which was guarded with Earthborn.

"What happened?" Clarisse asked loudly, beginning to slay Earthborn around the edges of the farm, but it would take a while, even with the help of the Demeter cabin, to make it to Miranda. And Clarisse doubted they had a while.

"We were digging to plant another Godly Blossom," Miranda began, and instantly Clarisse understood the Earthborn. If a Roman demigod had been trying to raise them from the Earth, the Earthborn would be attracted to the nectar of Godly Blossoms. It was the same nectar the gods drink, "When we found the Sylvanus Statue, then the Earthborn arrived!"

"Sylvanus?" Clarisse asked above the slaughter she was commencing, Demeter kids wrapped vines around the Earthborn's hands and legs, some demigods used thorns the length of swords to kill the Earthborn. But none of them compared to Clarisse. Ever since the Battle of Manhattan when she'd been given the Blessing of Ares, she'd gained a small amount of strength for every creature she killed, and in the midst of an Earthborn army; she was glowing.

"A Roman god," Miranda explained, "He's a protector of the forest, nature and animals. As soon as the Earthborn appeared, the statue summoned the Spirits of Earth to protect us. These particular Spirits are Eleoses; spirits of mercy. Anyone who becomes lost in the forest in helped by Sylvanus, when they die, their soul becomes a Eleos. Sylvanus raised them to protect us, but the Earthborn are much stronger, the only thing keeping me alive is a barrier of Eleoses!"

"Not for long," Clarisse told her, "I'm done with these guys, and I'm going to help you!" And she tried, but the Sylvanus statue grew taut vines around her feet, and she couldn't move closer, "Why can't I make it over there?"

"Sylvanus never liked Mars," Miranda explained, "Protection &amp; war don't exactly go hand in hand, the statue will probably let the rest of my cabin through, but not you."

"Give me your sword," a voice from behind Clarisse demanded, and Clarisse turned to see Katie Gardner, the once-cabin-counsellor.

"How are you here?" Clarisse asked, she'd seen Katie die in the fight against Kronos, "Are you an Eleos?"

"Yes," Katie smiled, "Pan had died, Faunus was helping the Romans, but Sylvanus was watching the forests. When he saw me dying, he blessed me to forever be merciful, even in death. Now give me the sword so I can decapitate some dirt!"

"That's the Katie I remember," Clarisse smirked, giving her sword to the spirit of Katie, and it somehow stayed in Katie's hands.

"Don't worry Miranda!" Katie shouted up at the current counsellor; and she charged. The sword spun like a whirlwind in front of her, and the Earthborn in her path were more like dust than dirt. When Katie finally reached the tree where Miranda was trapped, she cut it down like hot butter. The Earthborn disintegrated against the ground, and Miranda was freed. Katie smiled at the counsellor and whispered something in her ear. Then Katie faded away, leaving a shocked Miranda and a sword on the ground.

"Um..." Clarisse began, "Lord Sylvanus? Can you, like, maybe let me go?" The ground seemed to sigh, but sure enough, Clarisse was freed. The statue stopped glowing, "Maybe we should carry that thing into the meeting in the Big House, and by we, I mean you. Miranda?"

"Yeah," the poor counsellor looked shell-shocked, "We need to call a meeting about this."

"I've already called one about something else," Clarisse explained softly while Miranda carried the foot-high statue of Sylvanus and gave Clarisse the sword, "But we should mention this too."

"Okay," Miranda agreed, "Let's go."


	3. III - Clarisse

**III**

**CLARISSE**

**Miranda wasn't the only one with a surprise.** As the cabin counsellors sat at the table seats, Miranda placed the statue in front of her. Gasps came from everyone except Nyssa &amp; Malcolm, who were ignoring Drew, Will and Clarisse by placing the blueprints on the table and muttering about launching momentum.

"What is it with those blueprints?" Clarisse shouted, turning everyone's attention to her.

"Huh?" Nyssa asked aimlessly.

"Sounds great," Malcolm added, leaving Clarisse no choice but to snatch the paper from in front of them.

"Hey!" The two shouted simultaneously.

"What is this anyway?" Clarisse asked, scanning the prints, "Onagers? How did you get hold of onagers without me knowing?"

"_We _haven't," Nyssa informed her.

"The Romans do," Malcolm admitted, a bit ashamed.

"How many," Harry demanded from further down the table. The son of Enyo was right, given the ingenuity those Vulcan kids had with explosives, one alone could do serious damage to the camp.

Nyssa and Malcolm both blanched, giving worried glances to each other until Nyssa answered, "Six."

"Six!" Chiron shouted, even his aura of calm couldn't remain pure with this knowledge, "They'll burn us to the ground!"

"And that's why we're studying it!" Nyssa snapped back at him, drawing even more gasps than there had ever been at that table. No-one talked back to Chiron, yet here Nyssa was, a small Hephaestus girl, who was yelling at him and stealing back the prints, "Even if the Hephaestus cabin _wasn't_ busy right now, it'd take a day to find a fault. With just me and Malcolm it'll likely be August!"

"I can help," Harry said, "I'm as good with weapons as I am with fighting. How long then?"

Malcolm pondered this, "Faster, we might be able to send people to sabotage them before August; it could work."

"Then may we be dismissed, Chiron?" Harry asked the shocked centaur.

"Very well," Chiron told them, leaving even more seats unoccupied. Cabin 1's counsellor was Jason Grace, he was on a quest along with Nico from Cabin 13. Cabin 2 was obviously empty, as Hera wouldn't dare cheat; as a goddess of marriage. Now Cabin 6, 9 &amp; 22 had left and Cabin 8's Hunters weren't at camp at the moment. Seven empty seats seemed to make the place empty, as though they'd already lost people in the war that was bound to come.

"So," Clarisse began, "Any news from Cabin 3, Tyson?"

"Yes," the cyclops answered.

After a while, Clarisse added, "What is it?"

"Oh," Tyson continued, "I've heard from my cyclopes friends that some mean Romans are going to find Nico."

"Nico?" Will asked, suddenly taking interest, "Is he with anyone else?"

"Yes," Butch told him, the son of Iris was the only one in camp who could still properly use Iris messages since the gods had gone silent, "Coach Hedge and a Roman Praetor; Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano."

"Reyna," Clarisse murmured, "I know her. I met her once on a quest; the Sea of Monsters. She was an apprentice of Circe and a daughter of Bellona, the Roman equivalent of Enyo. She's strong, and if she's working with Nico &amp; Hedge, then that's a good sign. Maybe the Romans will listen to her, but just in case, Tyson? Can you go on the Roman's ship, hidden, and make sure Reyna, Nico &amp; Hedge aren't harmed?"

"Okay," Tyson agreed, "When?"

"When are they sailing?" Clarisse asked.

"Two days," he informed her.

"Then go," Clarisse told him, "Take Ella with you, it would be better for all of us if she misses the majority of the battle."

"They're carrying the Athena Parthenos," Butch added, shocking them all.

"How did they get it?" Chiron asked, to which Butch shrugged, "Athena children have searched for years, Annabeth must've finally found it. And if what I heard guarded it, she must be terrified."

"Wha- Actually, nevermind," Clarisse shook her head, "Any news from Cabin 7?"

"Hmm?" Will asked, looking up from his daydream. When he'd been told about the trio escorting the Athena Parthenos, he'd blanked.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Any news?" Clarisse asked pointedly, remembering the bow on the wall in Cabin 7.

"Uhh," Will wondered whether or not he should tell them about the bow, which made Clarisse ponder over its origins even more, "No. How about you... Travis?"

"Connor," the twin that sat on the Cabin 11 seat corrected him, "And yes, you know those little dwarf-monkey things?"

"Kerkopes?" Chiron offered.

"Yeah," Connor nodded, "Well those two have been captured by the Romans, but I propose a mission. Travis is already packing with Chris to release them, if we manage it, the Romans might be delayed for a bit longer."

Chiron took a sharp breath, "It's dangerous. But, if you and your brother think it could work then, I see no reason not to."

"Thank you, Chiron," Connor bowed, standing and beginning to leave, "We plan on leaving at three, so... Yeah."

Clarisse stared at Pollux angrily, he'd fallen asleep faster than Clovis, "And how about Cabin 12? CAPTAIN DRUNK!"

Pollux shot up so fast he banged his knees on the table and his arms on the wall; "What!"

"Any news from your cabin?" Clarisse continued, annoyingly calmly.

"Um, no," Pollux answered, so Clarisse turned to the minor counsellors.

"Any news from you?" Clarisse asked, to which Butch, James, Lou &amp; Chase raised their hands, "Butch?"

"Another Iris message," Butch revealed, "I saw a huge gathering of ghosts, Jason was an old man, Annabeth and Piper were dressed as Greek maidens and that's as long as the message lasted. I don't know what happened; ever since Hazel met Hecate the visions have been growing stranger."

"Geras?" Chiron suggested, scared himself.

"No," James told him, turning heads, "Since my mother is pretty much Geras' enemy, I get a feeling whenever she's near. And I had one of those feelings on the way to this meeting."

Clarisse wielded her dagger, "Lou?"

"I was going to say," Hecate's daughter explained quickly, pulling an oddly shaped blade from a sheath, "The Roman camp has been unsettled recently; something about a Centurion dying unexpectedly."

"Then maybe Geras is a good thing?" Clarisse suggested, but still saw Chase's hand up, "Yes, Chase?"

"I saw a woman in a grey gown entering the Eileithyia cabin," Chase admitted, and everyone shot up and ran; even Clovis &amp; Pollux. As they sped towards the cabins, they heard a scream followed by a girl crashing through a window.

"Sophie!" Chase screamed!

"Go!" Leon from the Heracles told him, "I'll help her!" Leon split from the group only for a boy to crash through afterwards, but James silently split off to heal the rapidly ageing demigod. When they entered the cabin, the woman in grey turned and gasped, like metal scraping against rock. Wrinkles smothered her face and she hunched so low that her milky silver eyes were barely visible beneath her robe's hood.

"Geras," Clarisse warned, "Leave Mellie alone."

"Why?" Geras rasped, "What do you have that a goddess might value?"

"Leave Mellie alone," Clarisse repeated slowly.

"You have no power over me," Geras smirked, before screeching at all of them, until only Will, Clarisse &amp; Chiron stayed in the cabin, "You withstood it? A simple trick, no value at all."

"Leave." Clarisse emphasised yet again, "Mellie. ALONE!" Then she lurched forwards and stabbed the old woman. With a horrific scream, Clarisse's hair was in the eye of a hurricane and Will was barely stable against a wall. Chiron was nowhere to be seen. Eventually, the scream ended, but grey light moved up the dagger, and Clarisse quickly released it, but that didn't help against the gasping demigods that surrounded her, now in their hundreds of age and tens of ranks. Clarisse drew another blade only to realise she didn't have another. Her spear was back at the Big House and she had no other weapons, she turned outside the cabin, saw what she needed, and rolled towards it. Roots snatched at her, but she was too fast, and Chiron launched an arrow at her. Stabbed, Clarisse gasped, but reached for the statue Miranda dropped and raised it above her head.

"Sylvanus!" Clarisse boomed against the statue's will, against the god's will, "Protector of the forest! God of the wild! And new Guardian of Camp Half-Blood! I invoke you to defend, protect &amp; aid! I summon your mercy so that minimal death is possible! Not for mindless war like you think, I want peace!" At those three last words, a voice reverberated through the hill, but it was warm and passive, nothing like Gaia's hostility, and the demigods were filled with youthful nature and wild emotion; life. Then Clarisse fell to the ground, and the last thing she heard was a scream.


	4. IV - Clarisse

**IV**

**CLARISSE**

**The dreams weren't even the worst part. **Clarisse had hoped Sylvanus would've just accepted that she'd joined him with the camp, but _no_, he had to invade her mind. Clarisse's dreams began with Gaia's looming face on a mountain, smiling as the Argo II left a hill surrounded in ghosts. One ghost in particular stood at the crest of a Parthenon.

"My father knows of only two paths," the ghost said, and the voice was oddly familiar, "As the god of choices, he allows me to choose for you. And I give you only two paths; Jason Grace," Those words sent a chill down her spine, "Sacrifice or suffering," Then he turned to face Clarisse, "The same goes for you; daughter of Mars. Ares or Mars, you have a choice to make, and Janus won't be on your side."

Then the dream faded into an aerial view of a volcano, then Nico, Reyna &amp; Hedge appeared above it and they began to fall. Nico &amp; Reyna appeared to talk, and just before they hit the lava; the scene shifted again. This time, Octavian was speaking to a small boy who knelt on the ground.

"It is unwise," a built man who stood beside Octavian warned the self-appointed praetor.

"This is Bryce," Octavian announced, "Legacy of Orcus, the punisher of broken oaths. He's agreed to help yourself, Michael, Leila &amp; Dakota for you to prove your loyalty. If you capture Reyna, alive, the Ambassador of Pluto, dead or alive, and that faun, hopefully dead, then you will be rewarded."

"Fine," Michael responded tiredly, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at the latest," Octavian told him before returning to Bryce while Michael left to pack. Then the scene moved again, but this time to a place Clarisse was almost certain was irrelevant; the Court of Olympus. Outside, there was an unbelievably long queue of what she could only assume were gods &amp; goddesses. Then, her vision zoomed into the court, where a woman holding a child looking no older than five stood before Zeus.

"You are?" The king asked, rubbing his forehead to keep Jupiter at bay.

"Irene," the woman told him, "And this child is Plutus."

"Gah!" Zeus cried, and his form flashed into Jupiter for a brief second, before returning, sighing and apologising, "Sorry, I thought you said Pluto. I take it Plutus is the young god of wealth, but you are?"

"Goddess of peace," Irene told him, and then Clarisse realised how soothing her voice was, "I am the sister of Eunomia &amp; Dike, good order &amp; justice. I am here for three reasons, Lord Zeus."

With a heavy sigh, Zeus shrugged, "You may speak."

"The first reason is to offer you Plutus," Irene began, "As he is a child of both Triptolemus &amp; Demeter, I believe if you offer him once more to them, then nature will be more likely to behave against Gaia's will."

"An offering?" Zeus smiled, stunned at Irene's generosity, "The gods before you have only come to complain of the war and their domain being ruined, I thank you for your offering, Irene."

Irene didn't look too impressed, but looked pleased enough to keep Zeus calm while she handed him the child, "The second reason is also the question of why haven't I been recognised yet?"

Zeus sighed, but remembered her gift, "I will inform the demigods to build you a cabin, but I believe the ring they're working on right now is filled, I will make certain you're on the third ring though."

"Thank you," Irene smiled, "And lastly I bring warning of," Irene leaned in closer to Zeus, "The Argo II," Irene pulled away again "They're planning on freeing the Makhai, which would be fine even if I disagree with it, but Polemos will be freed too. Polemos is the god who I oppose, and if he is freed, I fear it may take more than Ares &amp; Enyo in their current states to stop him. You find it difficult to simply speak right now, imagine your children fighting against a war god alone. I propose we allow Mimas to remain there, but we must send Ares, Enyo and three of the greatest war demigods at Camp Half-Blood. This way, they might be able to destroy Mimas completely and also distract Polemos long enough for me to calm him back into another another sleep."

"A good plan," Zeus admitted, "But my son and daughter are in no fit shape to kill a giant right now; what of the other Olympians?"

"Your wife has been exiled," Irene began, "Poseidon is busy maintaining order in the depths, Demeter is fighting directly against Gaia, Athena has been almost completely split between Minerva and herself, you banished the twins to Delos, Hephaestus couldn't fight Mimas aloe the first time, Aphrodite is not the fighting sort, Hermes is busier than ever &amp; Dionysus is hardly use in a fight."

"I suppose so," Zeus begrudgingly admitted, "Is this all?"

"Not quite," Irene said, turning directly towards Clarisse, "I know you are there, daughter of Ares. You slew the Lydian Drakon and you are head of your cabin at the camp, I suggest you choose at least one child of Enyo to accompany you, but the third member is your choice. I grant you the blessing of calm, but the curse of quest. Such is balance, such is peace. Now wake."

And Clarisse did. Or at least tried.

"I don't appreciate your little act yesterday," a familiar voice said from behind her. Somehow she was in a forest now, and Sylvanus sat on a tree stump behind her. A wizened look spread across his face, tired smile &amp; grey hair and all. His hair was short but ragged and wild, his eyes were somehow both emerald green and stormy grey at the same time, his frame was kind of lanky, but a jade axe resting in his arms doubtlessly required muscles to lift.

"Three things," Clarisse began, holding up her fingers and closing one for each point she made, "One: yesterday? Two: why am I not awake yet? Three: I thought you _protected _forests, that axe says otherwise."

A warm, deep laugh resonated through the forest they were in, "You've needed lots of sleep since you summoned me. It takes a lot to summon any god against their will, but one of your enemy's gods? You've got a powerful mind to convince a god of fake emotion."

Clarisse cut him off there, angrily she scoffed, "_Fake_? Do you assume I don't want peace solely due to my heritage? My father does not bind my thoughts! But he clearly has yours clouded!"

"My thoughts are grounded alongside my forests beneath the clouds!" Sylvanus yelled, "You are the one who hides from their true desires, I do not hide!"

"Then you are a fool!" Clarisse screamed, and the forest thundered with her rage, she began to glow red with her father's blessing and the grass around her wilted, "You are an old, crooked, presumptuous fool! Ares is not my master! He is merely my father, and he was right to doubt you!"

"You ungrateful swine!" Sylvanus boomed, and the trees began to fall, "I saved you from Geras and all you can slur are insults! I could leave you now and aid the Romans!"

"No you can't!" Clarisse told him, certain of her words.

"How would you know?" Sylvanus sneered, now in an empty and wilted forest.

"Because you would've done already," Clarisse sighed, the rage emptying from her, and a spirit left her body.

"What is that?" Sylvanus asked sceptically, backing away from the red glow.

"My father gave me not only a blessing but a curse," Clarisse told him, "My rage builds up until I calm myself and I lose all strength, but this has never happened before. What are you?" She asked the spirit.

"I am a spirit of peace," the red creature told her, "Irene sent me and my brethren to calm you when you are ireful, and to aid you when you are not. I was once a servant of Irene, now I serve you," the spirit bowed.

"Do you have a name?" Clarisse asked the glowing spirit, "So that I might call upon you when necessary."

"I am Kalosyni," the spirit smiled, "Kindness in English, I have been told to guide you and your chosen companions to Sparta. I do not wish to fight Polemos, but you must," the spirit then turned to Sylvanus and bowed, "Lord Sylvanus, why is the protector so angry?"

"This child of war is convincing me she wants peace," Sylvanus breathed heavily.

"She speaks the truth," Kalosyni assured him, and he rested, the trees building themselves anew.

"Thank you spirit," Clarisse bowed, before turning once more to Sylvanus, "Now may I leave here?"

Sylvanus sighed, "Very well," and the world faded to nothing.


	5. V - Will

**V**

**WILL**

**Geras wasn't anywhere near as powerful as expected. **Will saw Clarisse thrust the dagger into the goddess and Chiron crashed through a wall, leaving Will pressed against a wall and hoping it wouldn't collapse. When Geras finally pried the dagger from herself and she launched Clarisse into the mob of elderly demigods; Will saw an opening and fired. The first arrow stuck straight in Geras' slowly healing wound, releasing a huge screech that almost masked Clarisse's speech about something, Will wasn't focusing on her right now; he was focusing on Mellie and Geras. Mellie appeared to be okay, there was somehow a camper still next to her who'd summoned a protective shield, but Will doubted that it'd last for more than a minute considering the camper's grim expression.

"Hey!" Will taunted Geras, "Senior citizen! Two more arrows, doctor's orders." And two more arrows launched from his bow and one of them snagged Geras' robe, pinning her to the wall, while the other struck her face. Suddenly, a green glow arose from outside and a different bow sprouted from the ground.

"No," Will muttered, recognising the bow from the Apollo cabin and the quest he'd been on to retrieve it, "No, no, no, no, no."

"Why not?" Geras asked, genuinely intrigued, "Who owns that bow?"

"Me," Will shuddered, "Now. I was on a quest just before the Romans arrived, and I came across a giant. There were three Apollo demigods and several Hunters of Artemis; only Thalia &amp; I left."

"A giant?" Geras asked, astonished, "I've seen only a few before, none in the mortal world. Why would Orion hunt you?"

"It wasn't Orion," Will told her, deciding to distract the goddess, "It was Gration's Bow; the bane of Artemis. Otus was there too, but he retreated."

"I thought Orion was their bane?" Geras frowned, "Who are Gration &amp; Otus?"

"Orion was a giant," Will told her, "But Gration," Will lifted the gilded bow as if for show, "Was a Gigante, the original bane of Artemis. His brother Otus was the bane of Apollo, and you are a goddess. I've fought two giants and killed one of them, you are no match for me," Will paused and smiled, "At least with Gration's bow."

Then the arrow flew, and tore the goddess into dust. The camper looked shocked, but could only disable the shield and faint. Will spoke a single word and the bow was gone, presumably to the Apollo cabin, so he could run to the camper.

"Pulse is stable but not good," Will listed, "No physical damage except a small nasal haemorrhage from the magic used, emotion seems fine and magically... Wow, that was too much magic for one day, Sarah, I'd say two days of rest and you should be fine," then Will realised he was talking to himself, so he just wrote a note and placed it on her forehead. Then he stepped out of the cabin and saw confused campers &amp; Chiron with an unconscious Clarisse on the floor in the midst of the counsellors. Enyo campers were helping the disorientated Eileithyia campers while Heracles campers were directing the counsellors to their respective cabins.

"Out of my way," Will ordered as he pushed his way through the crowd and felt Clarisse's wrist. Then he checked her neck. No pulse, "Help! Chiron, Clarisse has no pulse! Jenny, Oscar, help me take her to my cabin! Now!" The Enyo campers &amp; centaur rushed over and ran to Cabin 7, where campers rushed over to heal Clarisse. Will spotted Miranda at the door, holding the statue and guiding Will to her. He obliged and went to her.

"It was this statue," Miranda told him, "She summoned Sylvanus, the Roman protector of forests. That's what happened, I've brought some herbs that normally have healing properties, but also some herbs sacred to Sylvanus and Rome; it should help keep her stable."

Will took the herbs, "Thank you, and also, can you check the perimeters? I have a strange feeling, a stray Roman or..."

"Allies?" Miranda suggested, but the look he returned was different, "Another camper? It'd be a miracle! Sure, I'll just check the forest to restore order to the dryads, but then I'll scout the edges."

"Great," Will thanked, and he himself flopped on a bunk. With a sigh, he realised how exhausted he was, and he slept. When he recognised the scent of sawdust &amp; cinnamon, he panicked and tried to wake before the dream happened, but he couldn't. It was too late, he had to relive the nightmare he'd tried to repress.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have something planned for the next one, and also, sorry if I'm introducing too many characters at once but... Deal with it, I guess.**


	6. VI - Will

**VI**

**WILL**

**Thirty feet-tall and they were glaring at Will.** He gazed up at the dull, dark being that stood before him; Otus. Bane of Apollo meant bane of the Sun, and this being was like the vastness of space, and Will represented one tiny star. The black clothing that covered his torso like armour actively fought with the brightness of his yellowy-fire coloured dragon legs. Will had read scriptures of Clytius before, the bane of Hecate, who quenched the fire of magic and life; Otus was darker.

"Wh-Who are you?" Will stuttered, feeling his father retreating from him, now he felt mortal.

"I am Otus," the giant boomed in a gloomy tone, "And I cannot allow you to move further, child of Apollo," Otus sneered at those last words, and Will heard Austin &amp; Kayla tremble; his half-siblings were terrified.

"I am afraid we require this entrance," Thalia Grace announced from next to Will, for which he was thankful; Otus drained his speech from him.

"Daughter of Zeus," a voice snarled from behind them, and they all turned to see a man in silver armour with a bow he lifted like nothing despite its size, I suppose being thirty feet-tall gave you more than average strength, "And Hunter of Artemis. I am Gration, bane of Artemis, and your hunters are in my way. Lead them from here and you may live, but stay and death is certain."

"I don't think you heard me," Thalia responded, raising her voice, "We need to go in there, and if Hippolytus refuses to let us enter, then we have orders to slay him. Your blood is not needed, but it is not necessary to keep the floor clean of your ichor."

"You cannot kill us without a god or goddess," Gration sneered, "Do you have one ready? Oh wait, Artemis &amp; Apollo are trapped on Delos, which means your patrons can't come save you. So leave or die."

"I choose neither," Thalia told the giant, drawing her hunting knife, "Will, Austin &amp; Kayla, get Gration; hunters with me against Otus."

Easier said than done. Austin and Kayla's arrows were split by Gration's, but Will managed to catch a chink in his armour and a howl pierced the air. An actual howl, Gration didn't make that noise. Unfazed, Will released another volley of arrows at the giant, when Gration was suddenly frozen in ice. Will looked up to see a Hyperborean Giant looming above them, but just smaller than Gration.

"Hello!" The Hyperborean smiled, waving at them.

"Gah!" Otus yelled, turning all heads in the area to see; he'd been attacked by wolves. He stumbled around frantically, "Get them off me! You will pay for this hunters, pay!"

"They're not their wolves," said a warm voice from the forest, and a stunning woman emerged. She was wearing a fur coat and held a bronze bow, she was aided by a wolf who sat protectively by her side, "They're mine."

"Grandmother?" Will asked, "Leto?"

"Yes my grandchild," the goddess smiled, before aiming her bow at Otus' head, "Where is Hippolytus?"

Otus panted when the wolves retreated, "I don't know, he is working with Porphyrion and Orion; they don't care for us. Our old king does, he was foolish in the first war but he realises that, and is patient now, Porphyrion will ruin this plan for us."

"How many of you are under the king's control?" Leto questioned him further, bow still aimed at his head, "Four, five?"

"Nine," Otus told her, and the goddess' bow almost lowered, "Ten including the king."

"I didn't realise there were that many in the first war!" Leto sighed, "Never mind important ones, Porphyrion has at least ten, twenty giants in one war might be too much for the gods to handle."

"Don't worry about that," Otus told her, "At the first chance he gets, the king will tear down those arrogant giants the heroes are focusing on. We focus only on destroying the demigods, without them, the mortals won't kill us so the gods can't kill us."

"But we can kill you now," Leto smirked, "William? Could you aim an arrow at Gration?"

"Of course Leto," Will smiled, and Leto was prepared to launch an arrow at Gration at any opportunity she could.

"Now Otus," Leto still smirked, "We can kill your brother at a word unless you tell us the names of the giants in league with you."

"Leon," Otus began nervously, "Uhh, Agrios, Molios and um, Pallas."

"That's four," Leto counted, "Not seven, who else?"

"I can't remember!" Otus told her, hoping for mercy.

He didn't get any, "Fire!" Leto shouted at Will, and he did. His arrow struck Gration's chest along with Leto's arrow, and the giant unfroze and began to disintegrate.

"No!" The giant twins shouted simultaneously, but Otus was kept at bay by Leto's already loaded bow. Gration roared in pain as his body swirled into dust, but Austin and Kayla launched arrows to ensure the giant didn't reform. When there was only a pile of dust, Leto turned to Otus.

"Run," she said, "Warn the others about us, and we will let you live through today. Stay and die, or run and warn them." Otus ran. Leto lowered her bow, and instead lifted Gration's bow which had now shrunken down to a normal size. Leto offered it to Will, "My favourite grandchild, I give you a giant's bow. Austin and Kayla, I give each of you my blessing, for better hunting and resilience," the two demigods began to glow a bronze-silver colour, "And for the hunters I give you a new wolf each, and Thalia; your brother has just entered the House of Hades but it is fated that he will live. Beyond that, I do not know, but he is alive now."

"Thank you Lady Leto," Thalia bowed, before greeting her new wolf.

"Who is the king?" Will asked Leto, but the dream was already fading and Otus burned in his eyes. This was how it ended before, and before that, and before that, and before that. Every time he'd had this nightmare, he'd never learned the king's name.

Leto turned to him but spoke in a different voice, "Wake him up, we have to tell him," It was Austin's voice, the dream faded and the world turned black.


End file.
